of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dano Nagato
The older brother of Rika Nagato, he was the one to initially raise her as a baby, all the while on the run from the Order. He has grown to be hard and professional by the time after the Liberation of Japan, as he worked for the Intelligence Agency, becoming one of their elite. He is also the first of the combatants from Aoikigahara Combatants to die, but he did so in the line of duty, while rescuing Rika from a kidnapper in 2021. Background Ever since he was born, he has had a rough life, being orphaned at the age of 12 years old after several Order Agents and having to take care of his little sister by himself for three years. But that changed when he met Yuri, then Takashi, Hiro, and Anisha. He was also the catalyst for starting the argument that would cause the Battle of Aokiagahara. After splitting the group they went underground, finding a brewing rebellion that was waiting for the right time to strike which was soon. Death It was the year 2021, when a series of former Order Security Forces began to rise in Japan, planning to destroy the establishment that was re-established just four years ago. One of their common tactics were to kidnap children, to be brainwashed about their beliefs on the Order, and be held for a ransom, so their ability to buy more gear was expanded. The commanding officer of the terrorist group, they wanted to demoralize the country as much as possible, so they took one of the "Heroes" of Aokigahara. who was Rika. Panicking, Dano assembled a joint team of JSDF Special Forces and Japanese Intelligence Agency to get her back, who also asked help from Takashi's unit. As everything came into play, the commander set out the trap for the team, planning to both wipeout Dano and Takashi. Relationships *'Rika Nagato ' *'Hiro Tamaru ' *'Takashi Naoi ' *'Anisha Hinata ' *'Yuri Nakagawa ' Personality Originally untrusting and bossy, his personality has changed ever since he joined the Agency at the age of 20, just right after the fall of the Order. By now he is a disciplined, young agent, who have learned to fully control his powers. He will put the mission in front of every priority given to him, but he will put his sister Rika above everything, doing anything he can to make sure she's safe. Powers/Abilities *'Fire Generation and Fire Manipulation-' The user is able to generate fire. Users can excite or accelerate an object's atoms, increasing their thermal energy making it ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even color; that said, pretty much everything with this power comes down to: burning. *'Blue Fire Manipulation/Generation-' The user can create blue fire,which is much more powerful than standard flames. Flames may be made blue by burning chemicals, burning at very high temperatures, and by magic. *'Pyrokinetic Blade Construct'- The user can construct blade weapons of various shapes and sizes out of fire. Some blades are a mere instant spark from friction, while others may last forever, depending on the skill of the user. The flames can increase the cutting edge by using high temperature to melt and disintegrate the target. Gallery 500069-cyclone_s_grave.png|His Grave. 800px-Jormungand SR squad.jpg|Dano leading a team of troops. Trivia *One of the few character's that RPer, Rynagria, that is not based off or inspired by an already existing character from anime. *First character to have destined death from Rynagria. Category:Male Character Category:Supers Category:Character Category:Canon Character Category:Deceased